


Happy New Year Akko

by Kagari_Leha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: English, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/pseuds/Kagari_Leha
Summary: "I am so frustrated"Akko seems to be annoyed by Diana's absence at the New Year's PartyBut is it only "rivalry" ?





	Happy New Year Akko

  * Rah I’m so frustrated !



Akko is growling in her bed, while Sucy is busy with her experiments, as usual, even on the first of January and the tomorrow of her birthday, and Lotte, reading in the bed.

  * What is going on Akko ?, asks Lotte.
  * I’m angry because of Diana !
  * Diana, again ?, judges Sucy.
  * Yes, again ! I wanted to show her how I could shine even more than her, but yesterday, she didn’t showed up to the New Year’s Eve party !
  * That’s all ? You wanted to show you are better than her and you’re upset because she wasn’t there ?
  * Yeah !
  * ...You’re sure it wasn’t to impress her ?, laughs Sucy.
  * Eh ?! Impress- Diana ?!
  * You’re blushing Akko.
  * No ! I’m not ! At all !, yells Akko, the face all red, I just wanted to be the star for once !
  * So you were thinking about Diana, concludes Sucy.
  * I…
  * And why would you be annoyed if you wanted to be the star, she didn’t come ?, adds Lotte.
  * I...it’s not true !, sulks Akko, blushing.
  * Yeah, “it’s not true”.
  * Shut up Sucy !
  * Okay, then, here’s my proposal Akko, you should go to Diana’s room, and wish her a Happy New Year, suggests Lotte.
  * She means “confess to her” by “wish her a Happy New Year”.
  * I won’t do that ! But okay, let’s go to her room then !



Akko walks to Diana’s room, followed by Sucy and Lotte, with an hesitant step.

  * You’re sweating, Akko. 
  * I’m not ! N-not at- all !



Akko knocks on the door, and awaits, feeling her heart racing. Hidden behind the corner, Lotte and Sucy are watching over the scene, Lotte thumbs up to Akko to give her some courage. Diana opens the door.

  * I said “It’s open, come in” didn’t you hear Akko ?
  * Ah, I-I’m sorry ! I was thinking !
  * Really ? And what was the subject of your thoughts ?
  * Hum...No-Nothing really !!
  * Alright, you’re acting weird today, what’s happening ? And why did you come anyway ?
  * I went to… to… to con…
  * To ?
  * To wish you a Happy New Year ?



Lotte and Sucy are facepalming themselves.

  * Akko is too tense, we need to do something.
  * Let me try something Sucy !



She gets her wand out of her belt, and casts a spell, before whispering to try to get Akko’s attention.

  * Akkoooo !



Akko turns her head, all red and sweating, seeing Lotte raise her hand to show the top of Diana’s door. Akko then sees hooked on it some mistletoe.

  * Wait, why do you have mistletoe on your door ?



Diana looks to the door and seems to understand after a second.

  * Oh, I get it now ! So that’s why you came here with your friends.
  * Why I came ?



Diana touches Akko’s chin softly, then kiss her. Akko remains like paralyzed all red, looking in Diana’s eyes.

  * H-Happy New Year, Akko, says Diana, blushing, before closing the door.



**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone ! I hope you enjoyed this short LWA OS !  
> I wish you all a great year, filled with love and Diakko.


End file.
